Hydraulic automatic tensioners use pressure to remove slack and dampen vibrations such as those occurring in an engine's timing chain or belt as it moves between adjacent sprockets or pulleys. Timing chain tension may be automatically adjusted to engine speed and vibration generation by the flow of hydraulic fluid into, and out of, the tensioner.